


Punishment.

by jeffdachi



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffdachi/pseuds/jeffdachi
Summary: This is nowhere near what she wanted.





	Punishment.

“Wh-What are you doing?” 

Her eyes were shaking. She has never seen her look so upset, so hurt. There was an uneasy feeling that waved through her body. She was terrified. What could have possibly happened? She tried to think of an answer but it’s pretty hard to think of anything when the girl you’re in love with is pointing a gun straight at you. Did she do something?

“Do you think I’m an idiot? Do you think I wouldn’t know? You thought I’d never find out, but you got lazy. You got too lazy to keep it a secret from me.” 

The orange haired girl walked forward as her words dripped with venom. She kept the gun pointed straight to her lover’s head, the anger, the pain controlling her being. Never in her life she thought she’d do this. Something so crazy, so criminal. But she gave up everything for Siyeon. She left her life, her family, her goals, for Siyeon. And for what? To be lied to, to be hurt, to be treated as if she wasn’t important. This may not have been the smartest idea but right now, seeing her face, seeing the marks on her neck, this was the only thing she thought about. 

“How fucking dare you treat me like this. Like I’m your lesser. Like I’m nobody to you. You lie to my face every single day. You tell me you love me, that I’m the most important thing to you, but go behind my back to fuck any hoe that looks at you. You dirty yourself and then have the audacity to come back home and touch me. I can’t stand you. I don’t want to even see you. Everything I ever thought about you were lies.” 

Hot tears streamed down her face and the heat rose within her body. This is nothing like how she thought it would be. She’s always been a composed person. Every decision she’s ever made was rational, thought-out. But ever since she met Siyeon, ever since she fell in love, she changed. She was no longer the person she was before. All she could think of was Siyeon. Everything she did was for Siyeon. Her life revolved around her. Her body, mind, her soul, everything belonged to Siyeon. She was so deeply in love with her it scared her. How dependent she was, how little her life meant to her without Siyeon. So, to have the only thing in her life that she couldn’t live without betray her like this did more than hurt her. It broke her. All the love and care she gave being tossed aside because the girl couldn’t keep her pants on. How little did she mean to her? 

She walked closer to her, the gun just barely touching the trembling girl’s forehead. Her eyes were blurred, it was getting harder for her to breathe, her heart was breaking even more from Siyeon’s lack of response. Why wasn’t she saying anything? Did she honestly not care about her at all? Was she just a toy for her? Did their years together mean nothing to her? Handong felt like she was losing her mind as the seconds passed. This was more than she could handle. This felt like torture to her. All she wanted was to wake up from this nightmare, back in Siyeon’s arms.

“I’m... I’m so sorry. I know that’s probably not what you want to hear. But if you could just put the gun away, we can ta-“

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Baby, I-“

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME BABY! I AM NOT YOUR BABY, YOUR SWEETHEART, YOUR LOVER! I AM NOTHING TO YOU! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!”

Her voice cracked as she yelled. Shutting her eyes tight, her mind was whirling, having trouble holding on, grasping for any sense of control. She was losing it. And then, she felt a soft grip around her wrist. A touch so soft it slowly brought her back down. A feeling so familiar, so welcomed, she couldn’t help but open her eyes to look at her. Half hoping to see Siyeon look at her like she still loved her. But she didn’t. 

Instead she saw a girl who looked at her with sheer fear, disgust even. She saw it in her eyes, there was no love. Has there ever been? She couldn’t say, couldn’t remember, but all it took was that one look for her to completely lose herself. 

It happened so fast, even she couldn’t react quick enough. Blood was everywhere, majority in pool surrounding the orange haired girl, as she laid lifeless on the ground. Siyeon felt every part of her body drop to the ground, frantically rushing to hold the limp body near her. Tears cascading down her face with no end as she screamed from her lungs. All of her mistakes led to the death of her love. This is nowhere near what she wanted. This was all her fault, and now this was her punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING ITS MY FIRST DREAMCATCHER FIC BUT SOMETHING ABOUT HANDONG WITH A GUN I JUST COULDNT GET THE IMAGE OUT :>


End file.
